


You Are The Best Thing (That's Ever Been Mine)

by TheseLinesofLightning



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, based off Gio's story the other day, just pure fluff, super sweet how he was watching his girl on her show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseLinesofLightning/pseuds/TheseLinesofLightning
Summary: Giovanni can wake up at 6AM... right?
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	You Are The Best Thing (That's Ever Been Mine)

“You should be heading to bed,” Gio said as he returned the baking tray to the oven.

“Trying to get rid of me?” Ranvir replied teasingly. She watched him through the screen as he shut the oven door and spun on his heel to face her again.

“No, never,” he said, placing his oven gloved hand over his heart, “but I know how you get when you don’t have enough sleep,”

She grinned at him despite the fact that he was mocking her; she couldn’t help it, something within her ached to be beside him and although she couldn’t physically be there it was nice just to be in his company. He rid himself of the oven glove, giving her his full, undivided attention.

Ranvir lifted her wrist to check her watch and sighed when she realised it was already later than her self imposed bed time. Giovanni was right, if she didn’t head for some sleep soon, tomorrow would be a nightmare for her and anyone that dared stand in her war path.

“Are you going to watch tomorrow?” She asked, not willing to end the conversation just yet.

“Of course!” He grinned, leaning his elbows on the kitchen counter so his face was much closer to the screen, “Will be nice to see you on the telly,”

“It will be nice to do a full day to be honest,” she agreed, “it’s been forever,”

“It has,” Giovanni nodded. Ranvir laughed.

“Shut up, you don’t watch the morning segments when I'm on!”

“I do!” He cried, leaning back in faux outrage.

“You do not wake up at 6AM to watch me,” she said pointedly.

“How could you think that?”

“Because I know you!” Ranvir laughed, tucking her hair behind her ears, “You couldn’t get up for a 6AM alarm if you tried,”

Giovanni spluttered a protest until she cut him off.

“Lockdown has made you soft,” she added, a teasing grin on her features.

“Meeting you made him soft Ranvir!” Kai called, from somewhere in the room. She cackled as he flushed a bright pink, picking up his phone and carrying her through to his room.

“Thanks for your input Kai,” he shouted, mumbling ‘dickhead’ under his breath as he approached his room. “Anyway,” he said emphatically, shutting the door behind him.

“I should be going to bed,” she said softly as he flopped down on his own.

“Yes, you should,” he nodded, pushing his hair from his face.

Ranvir allowed herself a moment to look at her partner. His green eyes were soft, hair falling over one side of his face as his lips quirked into a kind smile. His presence emanated through the phone and there was nothing she wanted more in this world than to be in his arms right now. She sighed a little as he regarded her.

“What you thinking?” He asked quietly.

“Just how much I’d kill for a hug right now,”

“Soon,” he said, his voice soft.

“Yeah,” she agreed, smiling sadly at him.

“Hey, don’t be sad,”

Ranvir watched as Gio shuffled up his bed, to rest against the headboard; somehow managing to look handsome even in the low light of the room.

“I’m okay,” she said unconvincingly. 

“I miss you too, you know,”

Her shoulders slumped and her eyes filled with tears before she could stop them. How she had ever thought he was a machine was beyond her. Sometimes he gave her so much raw emotion it blinded her to her own.

“Same,” she said through a shuddering breath.

“Okay, no more,” Giovanni shook his head, “we can still talk all the time and I can still see your face and when we do get to see each other in real life it’ll just be even more special,”

“You’re right,” Ranvir agreed, brushing her tears away as he watched her worriedly, “not much longer,”

“Not much longer,” he parroted back to her. She laughed through a sniffle as he grinned at her. “Now, you going to bed?”

“Yes,” she laughed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes, “I’m going,”

“Okay, I’ll wait whilst you get changed,”

“Giovanni,” she laughed again, her mood already lifted.

“Okay, okay, I’ll let you go,” he was smiling too and she couldn’t help but feel incredibly grateful that he was in her life in any capacity. His ability to make her laugh was second to none and he somehow knew exactly what she needed before she even knew what she needed.

“Hey, don’t forget to watch tomorrow!”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world baby,” he replied genuinely.

“Okay, well I want proof,” she said, knowing she was just delaying the hang up.

“I’ll send you proof,” Giovanni laughed, shaking his head at her.

“I’m going now,” she said, pushing herself up from the sofa.

“Night Ranvi,”

“Goodnight Giovanni,”

-

Gio’s alarm woke him up bright and early on Friday morning. He grumbled and set it to snooze for another few minutes before realising he had promised he would watch Ranvir on Good Morning Britain. He forced himself awake, throwing on a nearby hoodie and some joggers before padding into the lounge and switching on the TV.

Keeping the volume low since he knew Kai was still asleep, he grinned as Ranvir appeared on his screen looking ridiculously attractive for 6 in the morning. He watched her for a moment, unable to take his eyes off of her before he remembered he’d promised proof. Pulling his phone from his pocket, Giovanni snapped a photo of her on the telly and forwarded it across to her with a grin.

_6:13 ‘And you thought I couldn't wake up at 6 xx’_

He got up to flick the kettle on as they went to an ad break and returned to the lounge a few minutes later with a cup of tea. He settled himself on the sofa and within minutes, he was asleep.

“Morning Gio,”

Kai’s voice shook him awake a few hours later and he blinked blearily in the direction of the sound. His housemate was in the kitchen with his back to him as he got to work preparing his morning smoothie.

“Hi Kai,” he called back.

Giovanni checked his phone for the time, realising there was only a few minutes left of GMB and he had three missed texts from Ranvir herself.

_6:47 ‘Wow, how was the 6AM alarm? Xx’_

7:22 _‘Thanks for watching lovely xx’_

8:10 _‘Did you go back to sleep after you took that photo?!’_

He quickly tapped out a message.

‘ _Of course not! I just got lost in your beauty xx’_

Knowing that wouldn’t be enough to placate her and he could do with a little further evidence, Giovanni hit the rewind button on the remote, stopping it about ten minutes before the show was due to finish. He opened Instagram and immediately started filming, zooming in on her face. She really was a beautiful lady and he loved listening to her talk. Ranvir was intelligent and down to earth whilst still managing to convey a comforting demeanour with everything she did.

Shaking himself from his reverie, Gio stopped recording just as Kai entered the room, smoothie in hand. His flatmate stared at him pointedly, eyebrows raised and before he even opened his mouth Gio knew what he was going to say.

“You’re a simp,”

Giovanni sighed.

“I know,”

Kai flopped on the couch beside him laughing as he captioned the story and sent it out into the world. He placed his phone on the sofa and kicked up his feet on the coffee table, content to watch the rest of the show. His phone buzzed with a text which Kai got to before he could. His flatmate read:

‘ _Lost in my beauty? You’re such a liar xx’_

And then half a second later:

‘ _But a very sweet liar xx’_

“ _Such_ a simp, Gio,” Kai shook his head, a huge teasing grin on his face. Giovanni sighed again. 

"I'm fully aware, thank you Kai,"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I read a tweet that suggested his filming this story was because Ranvir asked for proof he'd been watching and so this little oneshot was born. ALSO for someone on ranvirsgio's CC who said they could totally imagine Kai catching him watching her and calling him a simp; that was too funny not to write.   
> I haven't stopped writing for And You Know Damn Well I just took a little detour :) Hope you enjoy!!


End file.
